gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are a type of fae. A handful of cultures are known exclusively as elves, such as the clans of Eyrecradia and Tuhiland, although "elf" is also used more widely to refer to other types of fae, such as those native to the Heartwaste and Nyroth. The Sindrin of Valterre also call themselves elves. Partly for this reason, and partly because of the diversity of the established elven populations, they share relatively few obvious characteristics, but all seem to have slender forms, pointed ears and slanted eyes to a greater or lesser extent, and long lifespans relative to humans. Helmi Helmi, colloquially known as Gem Elves, reside in Eyrecradia, although the royal family of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea have substantial Helmi ancestry. They have skin that ranges from dark grey to obsidian black, with eyes and hair the colour of jewels. Emerald, lapis lazuli, topaz, opal, ruby, and amethyst colours are not unusual. They are regarded as extremely hardy by their fellows. In the years since the decline of the Eyrecradian theocratic edifice, the Helmi have become the most significant of the tribes, headed by the Benxia family.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18049740&postcount=37 Maagi Maagi, or Ore Elves, are one of the more widespread groups of elves, living in Eyrecradia and Shikurai, and are believed to be ancestors of the Razdissi Dwarves. have stone-grey skin and metallic hair, the colours of which can include copper, electrum, cobalt, brass, bronze, or iron. They are renowned for their versatility. They were formerly the dominant tribe of the Eyrecradian kingdom, but their numbers and influence have fallen into decline since the extinction of the Vel'Caelum dynasty.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18049740&postcount=37 Sambli Sambli, or Moss Elves, reside in Eyrecradia. They have pale grey skin, green eyes, and hair that can range from off-white to green and red, while their blood is bioluminescent. They are known for their exceptional weaving, navigation, and scouting skills and are headed for practical purposes by the Turienth family.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18049740&postcount=37 Kriïti The Kriïti live in caves in the chalk cliffs in the north of Tuhiland. Colloquially called the Chalk Elves, they are very fair of skin with hair that ranges from green through brown to red.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17977850&postcount=31 Liusti Liusti, or Glacier Elves, live in the colder southern areas of Tuhiland, Tumeland and the west of Trinacria. Like the Kriïti they are cave dwellers, living in often elaborate caverns carved from the ice. Their skin is alabaster with a bluish tinge, and their hair tends to be white or blue.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17977850&postcount=31 Susi Susi, or Coal Elves, live near the seams in Tuhiland that give them their name, wih their range extending south into Tumeland. Their skin is ebony, with hair ranging from brown to the same deep black as their skin.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17977850&postcount=31 Zheisi Zheisi are resident in Meiterdon and Tumeland. They are of short, but not Dwarven, stature with the elven features of sharp bone structure and pale skin as well as pointed ears. Typically the Zheisi are pale skinned with luminescent blood, much like the Sambli, though it tends to always be crimson in glow and their hair has decidedly less variance ranging from stark white to silver-grey. All Zheisi eyes are red or pink and glow with the same faint luminescence of their blood.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18725589&postcount=53 Salaparani The Salaparani are a tribe resident in Tumeland and are distinctive by their white hair and their nocturnalism. Even by elven standards they are quick of reflex, and they are believed to have a a degree of unnatural, or supernatural, power. Their affinity for the darkness seems to extend beyond preference and into actual control, over shadows if not true darkness.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18924965&postcount=69 Sindar Also known as the Sindrin, the Sindar live in Valterre and are perhaps the most numerous of all the elven peoples, though they are also visually different to the elves of the central continent and may be unrelated. They believe themselves to have been the creation of a mortal being known as the "Master". They have pointed ears and gold, silver, and bronze hair that gleams metallic. Their eyes come in shades of gems, although the most prevalent are sapphire blue and ruby red.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17515496&postcount=8 Sharix The 'ash elves', as they are known to outsiders, call themselves the Sharix in their own heavily bastardized version of elvish. They reside almost exclusively in Valasharix due to the 'Curse of Anir' which gives them their hairless, basalt grey skin and makes them uniquely suited to life on the slopes of that region's defining volcano. Despite being matriarchal, the differences between the sexes is superficial, though the average Sharix wouldn't think so. Half-Elves See Half-Elves Elves appear to be able to interbreed freely with humans. Over the course of history, this has led to a number of faeblood populations. Humans with substantial elven blood are sometimes known as Half-Elves. References Category:People Category:Fae Category:Peoples of Telluris